daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3
Back to previous session - Session 2 Session 3 After a couple days at sea, the six humans were sunburned, sick of iron rations, and looking forward to getting back on land. The sea in this area was fairly calm and shallow. Finally, they started seeing other ships out in the east. Kanawa pointed to a speck on the horizon that slowly, over the course of a few hours, resolved itself into a small coastal town that Kanawa called Kokoru O Wero. The town straddled a river, and had a number of piers, along with a busy fishing fleet. Very quickly, the six were explained away by Kanawa as visitors from the far west, escapees from the Hobgoblin lands. Some of the orcs of Kokoru O Wero were suspicious that the humans might have been some yet-undiscovered kind of elf, but that was quickly laid to rest. The friends aske Kanawa to show them where they might find supplies, and he took them to a few stores. Maggey went to visit a priest and persuaded the cleric of the orcish sea god, Chu’Koi to let her copy some of the scrolls in his temple for a very reasonable price. Sam’s evildar picked up a fairly strong background evil, but nothing too surprising for a town of primitive morals where laziness and selfishness seemed to be the driving force. Dave was horrified to discover that the orcs had built a bridge across the river, but neglected to make it so that boats could get up or down the river. He resolved to teach them how to fix that problem if he was able to return. Erin sought out the local lorekeeper and bard and swapped stories with him, while also picking up some percussion. Outside a blacksmith shop, some of the gang encountered a huge orc warrior, easily stronger than any other orc they had seen. He basically looked like the incredible hulk with a black and red mohawk, tusks and strange armor made of overlapping leather strips. The huge warrior was obviously feared by every other orc on the street, and Kanawa whispered that his name was Kanohi’Wehke, which loosely translated to ‘face crusher’. Kanohi’Wehke was a mean dude with a chip on his shoulder the size of the USS Wisconsin. He strode up to Kanawa, got in his face and started barking a bunch of gruff words in the Orcish tongue. Kanawa tried to explain something, which made the big warrior even less friendly. He picked up Kanawa by the shirt and started shaking him. Paul tried some words in English, and Kanohi’Wehke’s gaze snapped to him. “You! Pink things!” the huge warrior hollered at the humans in English, “I don’t like you! I want you out of my village by the morning!” Paul and Sam managed to convince Kanohi’Wehke to put down Kanawa, and Sam managed to resist a spell that Dave had tried to cast on him in an attempt to be helpful. They made a mental note to steer clear of Kanohi’Wehke, and hoped for his early death. Kanawa agreed. ' ' The humans had also learned about a wizard’s tower, abandoned a few days walk to the northeast, and supposedly haunted. The orcish cleric thought it was filled with information about ancient artifacts, but no one dared go there because of the ghost. Some of the young orc warriors, as a rite of passage, would travel to the tower, run up and slap it. Some of them where apparently never heard from again. Eventually, Kanawa had to go tend to his ship, and the gang hired a young scout named Mash’tun to guide them to the wizard’s tower in the morning. They’d set out after breakfast, but in the meantime, they had to camp outside the village, as the orcs - even Kanawa - were still more than a little suspicious of them. Continue to Session 4 Category:Campaign Notes